crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Royale
Battle Royale is a last man/team standing type game mode that throws many soldiers into large battlefields where they scavenge weapons for their survival. It introduces new game-play mechanics for the game, but mostly standard for battle royale games in general. Availability *'CF China:' Survival Mode *'CF Vietnam:' Survival Mode *'CF Philippines:' Battle Royale *'CF Brazil:' Battle Royale *'CF Russia:' Battle Royale *'CF Indonesia:' Battle Royale Overview Description= This mode is basically a large-scale version of Free for All (Solo) and Team Deathmatch (Duo/Squad), players will be thrown into a large battlefield with only their Fist and Furious Kick as Melee weapon, and they must run around acquiring weapons, equipment to survive and battle it out. Players will start inside one of three helicopters passing over the map, and can jump out anytime by pressing F. A Sand Storm ring will appear at the start of the round and shrink down after a set period of time, restricting play field and damaging players outside of its radius. Also marked on the maps are the occasion Red Zone, which will eventually be attacked by Airstrike and damage/kill off any unlucky players caught within the blast. Similar to Zombie Mode, players are able to self-heal using Food and Medkit Items, and in Team Mode, players can revive teammates. Death is permanent in Solo however. After the end of a match, the top 5 players will receive a Normal Box, while the top 1 player has a small chance to get a Gold Box. These boxes contain Volcano Set weapons, but only the Gold Box has the chance to give a permanent weapon. |-| Options= Currently Battle Royale does not feature Custom Mode, which means players are unable to create their own solo/squad/team room and invite people in. Thus, everyone will have to use the Matchmaking menu to start a match with randomly chosen players. There are three options to choose from when checking the mode's menu, these includes: *'Solo Queue:' Last Man Standing by yourself, no squads, 40-50 players maximum. *'Squad Queue:' Last Squad standing, queue up with your friends against other squads. *'Team Battle:' Two teams of 15-25 players trying to eliminate the opposition. |-| Controls= Unlike with other normal modes, players have more controls over their character in Battle Royale. Shift: Sprint (replacing Walk key). Z: Crawl. V: Switch between First Person and Third Person view. E: perform Furious Kick (E, shared with C4 Defusing key) with any characters. F: Looting/Interacting (such as opening doors). Vehicles can be entered/exited with F key, and players can accelerate/reverse with A/D key, using the Mouse to steer. M''' or '''~: Viewing the map. (Right Click for pinning a location) Alt: Hold the key while moving allows players to freely rotate the camera to see their surrounding. Tab: For opening the player's inventory. |-| Weapons= This is the list of weapons that can be found and used in this mode. Most of these weapons are from Volcano WS. It should be noted that all these weapons received unique firing sound in this mode. All players are armed with Fist and Furious Kick upon landing, and weapons must be acquired by picking them up from the ground. There are two major changes regarding weapons in Battle Royale: They must be manually picked up by pressing F near them, and all weapons will be empty upon picking up even if players already collected some ammo beforehand. ALWAYS reload when you first pick up any weapon with its ammo box nearby. During the round, Supply Drops will provide players with better weapons and equipment, usually a Sniper Rifle or advanced assault rifle together with level 3 armor pieces. These will be marked by a Parachute Icon on the Map, so all players can compete for it. Expect heavy battle near these drop zones once you approach them. Rifle C8.png|C8 HK417_Scope.png|HK417-Scope Rifle M4A1-Custom.png|M4A1-Custom QBZ-03 Volcano.png|QBZ-03-Volcano QBZ-03 Scope Volcano.png|QBZ-03-Scope Volcano QBZ-95 Volcano.png|QBZ-95-Volcano QBZ-95 Silencer Volcano.png|QBZ-95-S Volcano VEPR.png|Vepr 870P Breachers-Volcano.png|870P Breachers-Volcano Dual Scorpion.png|Dual Scorpion VZ.61 Kriss Super V Volcano.png|Kriss Super V-Volcano Kar 98K Volcano.png|Kar 98K-Volcano QBU-09 Volcano.png|QBU-09-Volcano SR99.png|SR-99 BAG Glock18C-DigitalCamo.png|Glock-18-Digital Camo THROWN Grenade.png|Grenade THROWN Smoke.png|Smoke Grenade |-| Items= Players are able to pick up other items which makes survival easier. When an enemy is killed, he/she will drop all items he/she was carrying, so make sure to loot as much as you can before leaving. Items can be picked up by pressing F and they can be traded for another one of the same type with the same key. List of Items: *'Hats': Various cosmetic hats are scattered around the map, they serve no purpose than a decorating item. But some can hide your head's hitbox, making it harder to be hit at long distance. *'Masks': Serves no purpose than a decorating item. *'Bulletproof Helmet': Decreases damage when getting hit in the head. Three levels. *'Bulletproof Vest': Decreases damage when getting hit in the torso. Three levels. *'Dumplings': Restores a lot of HP. Up to 5 can be carried at a time. *'EG Drink': Restores a small amount of HP over time. Lasts for about 6 seconds. *'Ammo Boxes': Provide players ammo for their weapons. There are Rifle, Sniper Rifle, SMG, Shotgun and Pistol Ammo Box available. *'Magazine': Increases the reload speed of all weapons when equipped. Can only equip 1 at a time. *'(Weapon) Magazine': Increases magazine capacity for Rifles, SMGs, Shotguns, and Sniper Rifles. Each weapon type has a different magazine (ex. All Rifles equipped will have increased capacity when a Rifle Magazine is equipped, but other weapons types like SMGs don't). Can only equip 1 at a time. *'Weapon Holster': Enhances weapon switch speed while equipped. |-| Vehicles= Segway scooters can be found scattered throughout the map, enabling players to travel at a much faster pace. However players cannot shoot while riding, and the scooter's loud noise can draw attention of enemies. Press F to enter and F again to dismount. Players can also hitch a lift on other segways driven by teammates by also pressing F while in proximity. |-| Maps= |-| Updates= Since its release, Battle Royale has received several upgrades to make it closer to its rival counterpart in other games. So far, these features have been upgraded: *On its release, the players cap are 30, which is significantly low for its launch map. After Sky Islands was released, this cap has been increased to 50, which carried over to Desert Raid. *On its release, players must manually loot items by pointing the crosshair at its direction then mass F. Recent patches have added the Inventory (Tab key), so players can hold it and click'n drag items into their Inventory when within its proximity. *On its release, players cannot crawl when pressing Prone button (Z), but after one patch, it's now possible to crawl when prone. *On its release, players can't glide after leaving the helicopter, as pressing F will drop them straight to the ground. Glide has been added following recent patches. *On its release, First Person View is not available when the character is unarmed. It was added later following recent patches. |-| Trivia= *This is obviously based on the popular genre of games by the same name, seeing it has grown ever more popular as of 2017 (with the release of PUBG specifically), leading to various clones and/or games adding battle royale as a game mode. **It should be noted that in this case, since Bluehole Studios (PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS) and Tencent are partners (they own PUBG's publishing rights in China), it was to be expected they would include it in CrossFire, as crazy as it sounds. *This mode explicitly forbid special characters (Such as Ranger, Commando, special form of The Fates/Switcher/Subject Alpha, Fury Ghost and Hero) - attempting to join one with these characters will cause the game to freeze at the Loading Screen. Players must equip a standard character in order to play. **Also, this mode disabled all the character's items (due to the hat pickup mechanic) and skills of skilled and VVIP characters for balance reason. **This is ironic, as various promotional posters showcase Commando and Nemesis playing Battle Royale. But on a common sense this wouldn't happen as these two characters are only available as normal character in CF Vietnam. *First Person View (V) is not available when the character is unarmed. This is likely because Tencent didn't have time to develop all HUD models for the Fist and Furious Kick, so the action must be seen in Third Person View. **CrossFire Mobile addressed this issue by making one single model for Male/Female players to use in BR so only one HUD is used when using the Fist. **After the Mysterious Island map update, First Person View is now available when the character is unarmed. It can also switch between First Person and Third Person like any other weapons/items in the mode. *While there are various weapons with pre-installed attachments in Battle Royale, players are unable to manually mount attachments of any form (Scope, Silencer). *This mode exclusive play button was removed from CrossFire China in order to add the new Elite Zombie Mode. Gallery Artwork= BattleRoyale.png|Artwork 1200(58).jpg|Artwork Sky_Islands_Artwork.png|Artwork |-| In-game Screenshots= Battle Royale 1.png|Waiting Lobby with Game Mode Explanation Battle Royale 10.png|Preparing for deployment inside Helicopter Battle Royale 2.png|Deploying from Helicopter Battle Royale 8.png|Picking up weapons and ammo Battle Royale 9.png|Riding a Segway scooter Battle Royale 3.png|Finding a C8 assault rifle from a marked Supply Drop Battle Royale 4.png|Incapacitating enemies in First Person View. Battle Royale 5.png|Incapacitating enemies in Third Person View. Battle Royale 6.png|Player declared the Winner Battle Royale 7.png|Aftermatch Results |-| Loot Box Explanation= Crossfire20180822_0005.png|Battle Royale Rules in obtaining boxes Crossfire20180822_0006.png|Battle Royale Gold Loot Crate contents Crossfire20180822_0007.png|Battle Royale Normal Loot Crate contents Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Battle Royale Category:Game Modes